Story of the Birds
by Lunelis
Summary: After the Titans return from Tokyo, revelations occur, leaving two birds to find their love. RaeRob. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my story. Obviously. The pairing is most obviously RaeRob, and possibly a little SpeedyStar later on. Forgive me if I don't do a lot of Cyborg or Beast Boy dialogue, its just hard to work them into the story. (P.S.: Italics means it's a thought.)

_Story of the Birds:_

_Robin and Raven_

It had been a few months since they returned from Tokyo. Their experiences over the past years as a team had brought them to this point. The Teen Titans were not teens any longer. They were the Titans. Though their ages classified them as teens, no one had more adult experiences than Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Raven had risen as early as the sun, as she did every morning. Well, almost every morning. Seeing that the sun had brought it's spectacular shine into view, Raven decided to begin her meditation on the roof.

In the middle of her session, she sensed a presence. However, this didn't alarm her, as she knew who it was. The only other person that would be up at this hour, at least out of the people she knew, was Robin.

"I thought I might find you up here," he said nonchalantly.

"Well then congrats to the Boy Blunder. He figured out that I would be where I was almost every morning," she replied monotonously.

Of course the boy wonder was not taken aback like most people would be. He was accustomed to her sarcastic jabs. Most of the time, he found them pretty amusing.

"Despite the fact that I woke up less than a half an hour ago and I am not equipped to respond to your smart-ass remark, I was wondering if you wanted a cup of tea."

"And why would Robin bring me tea? Is it to bribe me?" she asked, even though she really didn't care what his motives were. She actually did want tea.

"Now why would I need an ulterior motive to do something nice?" Robin replied.

"Why don't you tell me?" Raven responded.

"Okay, okay. I just wanted to talk about some of the things that have happened in the past months, and-" he was cut short by Raven "Would this, by any chance, have something to do with, maybe, the kiss you and Starfire shared?"

The Boy Wonder looked bewildered for a moment.

"Empath and telepath, remember? Plus, that bond we share…." Raven said as she pointed to herself. "Just to let you know, I wouldn't bother asking me for advice. Let's be realistic here. I haven't been able to express my emotions until recently, or at least recently considering how long I haven't used them."

Robin turned out to look at the sun, "Well I didn't come for advice, so much as acceptance."

"Acceptance? Were you expecting me to be upset with the situation?" she asked sincerely.

"No, not really, but you're my best friend. Why would I take the chance?" Robin replied with a smile.

"If it helps, you have my blessing as long as this is what makes you happy. Don't pursue this relationship because you believe you are soul mates. Take it from me, you don't have to follow the rules of destiny," Raven said as she stared into the sky, appearing almost wistful.

"I suppose your right."

For a while they sat in silence. Finally Robin decided it was time to return to the tower and restore order to the anarchy that would become Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over something. Before he stepped through the door, he called out "You should probably drink your tea; it's getting cold." With that statement, he went downstairs, leaving Raven with a smirk on her face.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Raven came to the main room to find Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games. She was pleased to realize that she missed the whole "Tofu vs. Meat" argument. After a while, that just gets old.

She noticed Robin was at the counter, focusing on some newspaper clipping, most likely trying to piece together some sort of conclusion on Slade's whereabouts. Starfire on the other hand, was admiring Beast Boy's "skill of the gaming of videos."

Suddenly, the alarm blared throughout the Tower, alerting the Titans.

"Cinderblock is raiding a bank downtown. Titans, go!" Robin yelled, as he pulled away from the computer screen.

For a minute Raven sat there pondering. _Almost every time we fight Cinderblock, he is robbing a bank. Why would Cinderblock need money? What would he do with the money?_

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

The Titans arrived to the scene to find that Cinderblock had basically destroyed the bank, as he almost always did. Regardless, they had to bring him down.

Beast Boy began the attack by morphing into a rhino and ramming into Cinderblock. However, this proved to be futile as Cinderblock merely swatted him away.

Beast Boy landed in a pile of debris.

"Dudes! Since when could he do that? He was never THAT strong!" The other Titans ignored his statement, as now they had to deal with a super strong Cinderblock, when he was already super strong to begin with.

Starfire was the next to attack, firing an onslaught of starbolts. Cinderblock seemed phased, and Starfire went in for some hand to hand combat. Once she threw her second punch, Cinderblock grabbed her and threw her to the spot where Beast Boy had landed previously.

Next, both Cyborg and Robin went in, Cyborg blasting his sonic cannon and Robin attacking with his bo staff. Robin threw several bird-a-rangs, while Raven was picking up debris and hurling them at Cinderblock's head.

Cinderblock, growing increasingly irritated with this barrage of what felt like pricks, swatted away both Cyborg and Robin. Now, Raven was the only one left standing.

"This is ridiculous," she said to herself, as she began chanting her mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried as she grasped a telephone in an attempt to wrap it around Cinderblock. Unfortunately, he grabbed the end of the telephone pole and the middle of it smacked directly into Raven's abdomen, sending her flying into the nearest building.

"RAVEN!" Robin cried, as he rose just in time to see her flying. Immediately, he got up, running to the site where she had landed. Raven was not in the building, but had fallen to the ground, unconscious.

"Starfire, I need you to take Raven to the infirmary. It will be much faster than driving! Everyone else, let's finish this."

With that Starfire carried the limp Raven off toward the tower, and the remaining three Titans delivered what they hoped would be their final assault. Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex as Cyborg rode on his back, his sonic cannon charged. Robin followed, with several exploding disks in his hand.

Cyborg fired the cannon, slightly setting Cinderblock off balance. "Booyah! Sound beats cement any day!" Cyborg cheered, as he realized his attack had helped. Next, Robin jumped onto Cinderblocks arm, ran along it, and threw the disks at his head. The explosions making him flail. Last but not least, T-Rex Beast Boy toppled Cinderblock, knocking him out for the time being.

Not five minutes later, the authorities were hauling Cinderblock off to a maximum security facility, in hopes that this time, he would not escape.

Robin hopped on his R-Cycle and sped off towards the tower. Knowing where they all needed to be, Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped into the T-car, and followed the path their leader left behind.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Raven awoke to the beeping of a heart monitor and the cold walls of the infirmary. _I honestly despise this place_ she thought to herself. She turned her head to the right slightly, and felt a short pang of pain, causing her to wince.

"Hey, be careful. You got banged up pretty good," Cyborg offered in his brotherly way.

Hoping for good news, Raven asked "How bad is it?"

"Well, let's see. You had a few fractured ribs, but you healed those. You had a concussion, but you healed that. You may have internal bleeding, but-" "I would have healed that," she said, finishing his sentence. "Exactly." Hoping to get out of that wing of the building as quickly as possible, she asked, "Can I go then?"

Cyborg hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should stay for observation, but deciding against it based on the hell he would pay to get her to stay in the infirmary. He curtly replied, "I guess so."

With that, Raven sat up, a little too quickly, causing a slight headache. She didn't allow it to show, though, and leapt off the bed. As she left the infirmary, Cyborg called out to her "If that headache really bothers you, we have Tylenol." She laughed to herself. _I should have known he would see through that façade._

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

As she approached her room, Raven heard Starfire mention her name. Though she hated nosy people, she couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about when she heard Robin's voice as well.

"Starfire, you know I care about you. But Raven is my best friend. Just because we are together doesn't mean I forget about my other friends." Raven recognized that tone as his leader tone, and she expected him to go on with his "leadership, blah blah blah, I am practically a boy scout, blah blah blah, I am responsible, blah blah blah, friends, blah blah blah" speech, but he never did.

"But Robin, you did not come to my rescue, much like the princes in your world's fairy tales, when I was thrown to the ground. Is that not what you were supposed to do? And yet, you did this for Raven. Do you not love me, but her?" Starfire questioned innocently.

"Listen, Star. I knew you were okay. You always are. You can take that sort of beating because of your alien strength. But Raven, while she isn't from Earth either, she doesn't have the same power as you. She was also thrown into a building. Had you been thrown into a building, I would have been equally concerned. Considering the outcome, don't you think my concern was rightfully placed?" Robin explained to her. Judging by the look on her face, Robin assumed Starfire understood his reasoning.

"Oh Robin, I apologize for my envy. How could I have suspected such an untrue thing," Starfire exclaimed as she hugged Robin compassionately.

At the last phrase, Raven entered her room, feeling guilty for listening in on what was supposed to be a private conversation. However, from this she realized that Star may become the jealous type. If this was going to prevent Robin from performing his duties as team leader, she was positive this relationship would be doomed. However, in no way did she hope Star would have to experience the heartache that would follow. She cared too much.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

After Robin returned to his room, he began to think. _Why would Star question my loyalty? How could she believe anything like that? What kind of person does she think I am? Sure, Raven's my best friend, second-in-command, a good person. But I knew she could heal herself. So why did I go running to her rescue, and not Star's? That's only proving her right…_With that final thought, Robin drifted off to sleep with a certain bird on the brain.

Well, that's it! Reviews are appreciated. If you really want to flame, whatever, but make sure it's not the pairing. Any advice on how to improve would be awesome.

THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is shorter than the other one, but I hope you like it anyway. (thoughts are in italics) ENJOY!(Review appreciated)

Story of the Birds:

Robin and Raven

Robin had woken up at sunrise. He was planning on going to the roof and spending time with Raven. For some reason he felt that he needed to do things like that: spend as much time with Raven as possible. Usually, Robin just assumed it was because he was slightly offended that she kept so many secrets, especially the ones pertaining to Trigon.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Robin arrived on the roof within the next five minutes. He saw Raven, in lotus position, levitating about three feet above the ground. From his point of view, she looked so serene with her hood down and the sun shining on her face. Angelic almost.

"Are you going to come sit down, or are you going to stand there staring at me," Raven called without even opening her eyes.

"Sure. Actually, I was just thinking," he replied.

"Anything in particular, or are you just thinking about everything?"

"I was just thinking about everything we've been through as a team, everything you and I have been through. I'm not even beginning with Trigon, but the first time we all met. You seemed so wistful, like there was no place for you," Robin said as he looked out at the sunset.

Raven followed suit and replied, "That was an awkward time for me. I had just arrived on Earth from a place where everyone knew I would bring about the destruction of the world. However, when I was on this planet, people knew I was different and made me an outcast because of that. It seemed as if I had no place other than as my father's pawn."

Robin and Raven sat on the edge of the roof, sitting in silence. For a moment, as Robin was looking at her, some sort of emotion flickered over her face. Then, she spoke up.

"I could never really share any secrets with anyone other than you. Beast Boy isn't mature enough to understand my situation, Cyborg has his own problems, and I fear that telling Starfire anything other than the fact that rainbows lead to gigantic pots of gold would break her spirit. You, on the other hand, listen. You have always listened, no matter what. I really appreciate that," Raven said as she fiddled with the broach on her cape.

"You confided in me with one of your deepest secrets on the day Slade came back. You told me that something was going to happen at your hands, a prophecy. That meant something to me. And when you did your best to save me from myself, you opened a bond, brought us to a higher friendship."

By this time, both Raven and Robin were looking at each other, mere inches apart. Robin had stared into her eyes, gazing into the amethyst orbs, bewitching him.

Then, as if in a split, rash, second, their lips met. The kiss was passionate, but brief. Just as soon as it had begun, it ended. When they pulled apart, Raven looked down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. This is a mistake." With that, Raven disappeared in black energy and phased through the roof, to her room.

Robin just stared at the space where Raven was for a few minutes. _I'm going to have to fix this. I don't know how, but it has to be done._

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Star, could I talk to you for a minute," Robin asked.

"Of course, dear Robin. What is it that you would like to converse about?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere private." With that, Robin and Starfire walked out of the common room and into the hall. Looking apprehensive, Robin looked into Starfire's innocent eyes. "Star, you know I love you right?" Starfire gave a slight nod, not sure what this was leading to. "It's just that I love you like you love Cyborg or Beast Boy."

"I am not sure that I understand dear Robin. Do you not want to go on the date with me," Starfire asked with a hurt expression on her face.

"In so many words, yes, that's what I am trying to say," Robin replied, wincing, just waiting for a Starbolt to be fired at him, or possibly undying rage to be unleashed on him. Instead Starfire just looked at Robin with an expression of relief on her face.

"Friend Robin, I still do not understand. You are in love with another, yes? If that is the case, tell me who. I will punish them for causing you to stray from my love."

Robin was trying to think of a way to explain this so he didn't shatter her heart. "Starfire, no one other than myself has made me stray from you. We are just too different."

"But Robin, does my light not balance out your dark?"

"Starfire, you couldn't understand my dark if you wanted to. It is beyond your heart. You have never experienced the things I have, and I doubt you ever will," Robin replied honestly, hoping she might understand. Alas, hope doesn't always work out.

"You can honestly tell me that the kiss we shared in Tokyo did not mean the same for you as it did for me?"

"I'm sorry Starfire, but that was a heat of the moment action. It shouldn't have happened. I apologize that I misled you this whole time. To be honest I wasn't sure that I felt this way until today. Forgive me."

Starfire seemed depressed, and it broke Robin's heart to know that he had caused that pain.

"I suppose I understand now, Robin. Please excuse me," Starfire said as she walked past him towards the common room.

_That went better than expected_, Robin thought as he walked to the training room.

That's it! I know this was a short chapter. It's just the idea was kind of hard to elaborate on. Anyway, please REVIEW!

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't say it before, but I obviously don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, there would be a Rae/Rob story arc, and it wouldn't have been cancelled.

* * *

Story of the Birds:  
Robin and Raven

* * *

It was time to tell them. Time to break the news. Time to make it official. Robin had to tell the team it was over between him and Starfire. He dreaded seeing the look on Cyborg's face, the look that said 'you broke my little sister's heart, so now I'm going to bash you skull in.' Robin cleared his throat as he walked into the common room. Starfire was not present, but Robin figured that made the ordeal less painful. 

"I have an announcement to make, mostly because you're going to find out anyway," he said somewhat hoarsely. The rest of the team turned to look at him. Robin, as team leader was never nervous, but with the team intently staring at him, waiting for him to say something, his throat grew dry. He desperately tried to salvage whatever saliva was left in his mouth as he swallowed several times.

"Starfire and I are no longer together. We both felt that we were too different."

"What?!" "Dude, are you serious?!" Cyborg and Beast Boy voiced their surprise. The only person that wasn't surprised was Raven, who was sitting on the couch, reading a book. When Robin entered, she looked up. However, when she read his emotions, she turned away, feeling somewhat guilty. Though, through their connection, Robin felt her guilt. He tried to reassure her mentally that it was no fault of hers. However, she still couldn't loosen her grasp on that particular feeling.

"You have to be joking me. We saw that tongue action in Tokyo! There was no way you could possibly end it," Beast Boy explained, full of sheer shock. "Yeah man, you seemed so perfect for each other!" Cyborg was, surprisingly, not angry. Robin thanked whatever god might exist for that simple emotion's absence.

"I understand the initial shock, however, someone reasonable and wise told me something I took to heart. They told me this has to make me happy. I shouldn't pursue this relationship because we are believed to be soul mates. No one has to follow the rules of destiny," Robin said, relaying the words of Raven to the rest of the team.

At this comment, Raven blushed, recognizing what he had said. Thankfully, her hood was up, hiding her ruddy coloring. However, she was uncomfortable in this situation, and excused herself. "I have to meditate," she said curtly as she left. Behind her, she left a wake of bewildered stares, all wondering why she had left so suddenly. Robin followed, feeling he had to clarify this situation.

After she left, Beast Boy was the first to speak. "What was that about? Someone's having a major freak out." "What is wrong with you, do you understand nothing? Don't you see?" Cyborg replied in response to Beast Boy's insensitivity. Noticing Beast Boy's clueless gaze, Cyborg continued. "Raven obviously saw this coming with her mind mumbo jumbo, and felt guilty for not stopping it." Beast Boy, amazed that Cyborg would know such a thing questioned him, "Really?" A grin appeared on Cyborg's face, as he replied, "No, I'm just messing with you. You should have seen the look on your face. You thought I was **that** smart? I would never say mumbo jumbo." Beast Boy's reply was in the form of a tongue sticking out. Naturally, Cyborg reciprocated the action

OoOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Raven!" Robin yelled as her chased Raven towards the roof. "Robin, I can't do this. Not now. There is just too much." "Too much what," Robin asked, doubt in his eyes. "Too much anger, too much guilt, too much pity. There are just too many emotions. I need to meditate," Raven replied, visibly upset. "I am not angry at you, I am angry at the situation." Obviously not finished, Robin waited for her to continue. Finally, she did. "Why did you do it?" Robin seemed to take a moment to gather his thoughts. After a minute or two, he responded, "What I said in there was true. Starfire and I are too different. I fear that if she understood who I was and why I do what I do, she wouldn't be happy. And yet, how am I supposed to love someone when I can't share my true thoughts with them?"

Raven had never noticed it, but the Boy Wonder was anxious. Behind the mask, he was looking at the ground, waiting for some sort of encouragement to find its way in front of him. Realizing he had not finished his thought, Robin continued. "I did it for you, too. I suppose."

By this time, Raven was walking towards the edge of the roof, when she stopped in her tracks. Raven turned to look him in the eyes, or in their case, the mask.

"What?" Raven could not believe what she was hearing. What he had just said was only a confirmation of the emotions she had been trying to sort out.

"It's not what you think. I didn't end it because of our kiss. I had been trying to find a way to do it for quite some time before that. Our kiss only gave me a new reason," Robin responded, hoping Raven would understand. _The worst-case scenario_, he thought, _is her ripping me to shreds. Considering the fact that she feels very guilty right now, I doubt that will happen. _When Robin looked up, he met a dangerous glare.

"You really should be more careful about what you think around me," Raven offered. Robin chuckled, "You should be more careful whose mind you read." "Ah, you seem to forget, the only one who would feel any pain would be you, my friend," Raven replied, chuckling as well.

"Am I forgiven?" Robin seemed to cringe when he asked that, obviously expecting the worst-case scenario this time.

"I suppose. But only under one condition." Robin stared at her, thinking that one condition would be slaving over her for a week, which when he thought about it, probably wouldn't be that horrible. "We have to shake on it," she continued. Robin grinned. _Maybe this won't be so bad_, he thought.

Raven extended her hand, waiting for a green-gloved hand to grasp her smaller one. After a moment, she finally felt the material that composed the Boy Wonder's glove. However, what followed surprised her more than anything.

Robin grasped Raven's petite hand and pulled her in, his lips meeting hers. They held that position for a moment, until Robin finally broke the kiss. "I suppose that seals the deal then," Raven asked, causing Robin to laugh, in spite of himself.

* * *

That's it! Oh just to clarify, Raven wasn't going to the edge of the roof to commit suicide or anything, thats just where she likes to meditate. Reviews make me SMILE!


	4. Chapter 4

Dont own it. Please Review. They make me happy.

* * *

Story of the Birds:  
Robin and Raven

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Robin announced that he and Starfire were no longer together. Tensions between the two had eased, but the relationship they had prior to this ordeal would possibly never be restored. Though Robin loved Starfire, he had his heart set on another. A person whose soul was just like his. Their desire to serve a purpose for the rest of the city just as strong. That person was Raven.

Obviously, due to his consideration for her, allotted Raven time to get her emotions under control. He realized it would take a while, but he was hoping it wouldn't be too long. However, if it meant Raven would be ready someday, waiting for him, he could wait a lifetime.

Meanwhile, Raven was trying to control her feelings as quickly as possible, as she didn't want to keep Robin too long. She was surprised that he even allowed her time. His patience always amazed her. She hoped that he wouldn't be disappointed if it took longer than expected.

Mainly, her day composed of eight two-hour sessions of meditation, uninterrupted, of course. However, the sudden tsunami of crime that seemed to befall Jump City rarely allowed for so much time spent at the tower, which was prolonging the time it would take to chorale her emotions. It was not the prolonged amount of time that worried her though. It was the sudden crime wave that overtook her city. It was just too suspicious.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

All five Titans were in the common room within 10 seconds of hearing their alarm. Robin, of course, was already at the main console to determine who was causing the latest trouble. Raven knew by the look on his face who it was before he said it. Of course, the mind reading helped too. "It's Slade," Raven and Robin said in unison. With that, Robin looked up, but continued to explain the situation. "He's in the warehouse district down by the pier. Let's go."

Hearing that name always made the Titans cringe, despite their powers and strengths. Whenever Slade was involved, the situation would be horrible, whether it was what he did as a criminal or how Robin obsessed over him. Either way, they all knew there was trouble.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

The Titans arrived at the scene quite quickly, hoping to prevent the rest of the city from experiencing the anguish the warehouse district had began to feel. Two warehouses were on fire, and the Titans figured it was too late to deal with whatever inventory might be in those two burning buildings. Mainly, they were focused on the source of the problem, who was standing in between the two buildings.

"What do you want Slade," Robin asked, as he always did. "I can't simply enjoy the company of the Teen Titans?" Slade asked, lacking the innocence necessary to pull off a sarcastic comment like that. "Don't you think it's parasitic to enjoy people's company when they don't enjoy yours," Raven asked, attempting to ruffle his feathers, so to speak. "We're not the Teen Titans anymore either," Beast Boy replied, trying to find a way to become part of this conversation. "Please friends, why do we bother doing the talking? Should we not defeat him?" Starfire said, pulling everyone back into reality. "Starfire's right. Let's end this. Titan's GO!" Robin yelled, commencing the battle.

Immediately, Starfire began, flying above Slade and firing starbolts at him. However, what came next took everyone by surprise: Slade fired starbolts right back. Of course bewildered by the fact that Slade had just fired starbolts, Starfire was caught off guard. A starbolt hit her and sent her flying several yards. Resilient as she was, it would be a few minutes before she dared to get back up.

"He appears to be able to copy attacks fired on him," Cyborg yelled, trying to inform the others before they got hurt. "No duh, dude," Beast Boy yelled as Slade chased him away as a rhino. "Everyone, try hand to hand, unless you are in dire circumstances," Raven said, trying to save the remaining members.

All three approached Slade, as he was crouched over Beast Boy's unconscious form. Cyborg was the first one to make a move, and he punched Slade. Unfortunately, this did not faze him, and he simply kicked Cyborg away. However, Robin decided it was time to apply some very painful, and even deathly martial arts skills to the situation. Attempting to at least knock him out, Robin jumped up and delivered the equivalent to a crane kick to the back of Slade's head. Though this knocked Slade over, he was standing over Beast Boy, and falling onto him would cause Beast Boy immense pain, as he probably had a few broken ribs. So, in an effort to protect him, Raven shielded him, using her powers. Unfortunately, that made her susceptible to whatever Slade decided was fit. Raven knew how devious her powers were, and was not expecting what followed. Slade seemed to become gleeful as he picked up a pile of heavy concrete and wood debris and dropped it on top of Raven from behind.

"RAVEN!" Robin shouted. "My, my. Dear boy, you have just revealed more than you know." Feeling this was adequate information, especially for the fact that he spoke only a few words, Slade disappeared, leaving the team to try to collect themselves.

Robin ran to where Raven was buried under the pile, desperately trying to dig, to free her from the dusty ruins. Cyborg had risen in time to see Slade attack Raven, but had decided to make sure Beast Boy and Starfire were okay, as Robin was tending to Raven. When he saw that they were okay, he ran to Raven's side, where both Starfire and BB followed.

Cyborg realized Raven was unconscious the second he looked over at the scene. So as a smart medically gifted person would do, he took her vitals. What he found was that she had an irregularly fast paced heart beat. However, he couldn't get much more, as Robin was carrying his patient to the T-car.

"We need to get her to the tower as quick as we can," Robin said, staring at Raven's unconscious form. "I can fly with her," Starfire said, trying to help. "No, Star. Robin's right. We don't know the extent of her injury and flying might just make it worse," Cyborg confirmed as he started the car. Beast Boy and Starfire took to the sky, feeling sorry that they couldn't help more. Robin revved up the R-cycle, feeling guilty that he couldn't protect her. Cyborg started for the Tower with an unconscious Raven sprawled across the back seat, realizing he might have to meet a deadline.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

When Cyborg arrived, Robin already had the infirmary prepped, and was waiting in the sparse room. Cyborg gently placed her down, taking her vitals again. However, from the look of things, her injuries were much worse than just an irregular heartbeat.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

After Cyborg finished examining her, he immediately told Robin. "Besides a few broken ribs," he said as he was staring over at her floating from, "she is perfectly fine. She was just knocked unconscious from the impact of the concrete," Cyborg said to a somewhat worried Robin. However, with this piece of information, he was certainly much happier. Well, as happy as he could be.

"Do we know how long she'll be out for?" Robin asked, as if pleading with his eyes. "I can't be certain but it will probably be a day or two. She got hit pretty hard," he replied. This news seemed to lower his spirits a bit. "Should we keep surveillance on her?" Robin was obviously very worried. "That would probably be a good idea," Cyborg replied, trying his best not to disclose the fact that Raven may have internal bleeding. Yes, Robin was his leader, and he should know, but he would only become very anxious, and that would help no one. Besides, Raven was in her healing trance, and if she did have internal bleeding, she would fix it.

"I'll take first shift then," Robin offered, trying his best to deal with the guilt by watching her every move. "Alright, but it's an eight hour shift, and you can't leave, even if there's trouble," he told Robin, trying to get him to keep from dwelling on his anger. "That's fine," Robin replied. Cyborg had not expected him to agree to those terms, and was taken aback when he did. However, Robin obviously really wanted to do this.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Robin began his shift at 12:00 on the dot. He was punctual. He hated being late. Whenever he was late, he had always missed something important. Therefore he avoided being late at all costs, especially in this case.

Without anyone else there, Robin realized just how cold the room was. It was cold as in temperature cold, but standoffish, if a room could be that way. The walls were barren, and the only noise was the beeping of several monitors.

Sick of staring at the nothingness of the room, Robin turned his attention to the lavender haired beauty that was unconscious on the bed. _How could I have let this happen to you_, he thought. Robin was one for wallowing in his emotions. If he were angry, he would dwell on that anger until he felt better. That would probably only happen when Raven was awake and healthy.

Now that there was no one watching, he looked over at Raven. _When she's unconscious_, he thought, _she look's so somber_. Raven's hair was strewn about the pillow and her mouth turned downward in a frown. _I suppose I wouldn't be too happy either if I were unconscious_, he added, slightly chuckling at such a stupid comment. However, he stopped chuckling at the next thing he heard.

_I'm not unhappy, genius; I'm just not awake to put an even bigger frown on my face_. Robin knew that was most certainly not him speaking, or rather, thinking. _Raven?_ he questioned, unsure if he was just making this up. _Yes, even though I am unconscious our bond is still active. Honestly I'm just trying to develop enough strength to wake up, _she replied, explaining everything he needed to know. _I thought I'd lost you. Cyborg said you have a few broken ribs, but you probably already healed those, right? I guess so, because I can't feel it, _she replied.

Eager to wake up, Raven tried to muster all the strength she had. It took a half hour or so, but she finally woke up. She instantly sat up and looked around until she found Robin. When she did, she approached the chair he was sitting in, and embraced him. "Thank you for watching over me," she said, apparently grateful. Robin did his best to hide his guilt from her, and apparently it worked. Either that, or she was ignoring it.

"I'm ready. Everything is under control, and I realized there is no time to spare. Any of us could be killed in a matter of moments, and I don't want to waste my time. I'm ready to love," exclaimed, seemingly prepared for whatever might come their way. To finish off the moment, Robin kissed Raven, both of them engrossed in the other. When they broke the kiss, Robin said, "There is time AFTER you get some rest." Raven smiled and decided to share the chair with Robin as she laid her head down on his shoulder and drifted to sleep. _This couldn't get any better_, they thought in unison as both of them fell asleep.

* * *

How was that? Was it good? I have another story idea, but it would be an AU fic. I'll tell you more about it next chapter, maybe. I like reviews, thank you! 


End file.
